


silver bullet

by Ovidila



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mind Control, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 22:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovidila/pseuds/Ovidila
Summary: Jesse remembers when he was a teenager and he was in the process of being mentored to hunt vampires… Him and the other boys would sit around a table and talk of their maidenly conquests from the night before… they were lovemakers. In it to please a woman for a night, hoping she would remember him for days to come. But he was a traverser of bed, a repeat serial one night stander, and he didn’t care and he still doesn’t.(vamp au)





	silver bullet

**Author's Note:**

> hi I don't usually write porn so please bear with me

The air felt cold on his skin, a shiver running up and down his spine as he pulled his serape closer to his body with the one hope that he might get a tad bit warmer. He doesn’t remember the last time he had been a place so cold. At the thought, a migraine shot throughout his head; groaning, he leaned himself against the wall he stood nearby. “Christ, maybe I should eat something soon,” he mumbled to no one in particular, dropping the cigarette and stomping it out.

He walked until he reached a quaint little bar, his eyes brushing over the sign that said ‘open’. It didn’t look like the type of place he would usually frequent, but it would have to do for the moment being. As he stepped inside, a wall of musty smoke and aging alcohol hit him harder than he expected. He quickly found himself a seat at the bar and ordered a drink for himself.

“No, I’m sure of what I saw--”

“So what? You’re telling me that a _vampire_ swooped down and killed a flock of your sheep? Dude, I think you’ve been laying it on pretty thick with the drinks, dontcha think?”

“I know what I saw! That… that thing had eyes that were so red I could see them in the dead of night. I was so scared I could barely move, but when I did… they were all dead. All my sheep were killed! Just like that!”

Jesse tilted his head slightly, smiling beneath the brim of his hat as he listened to the two men argue whether or not what the distraught man said was true. It was then that the bartender chimed in, “It isn’t so farfetched. This place used to be overrun with those suckers a couple decades back.”

“Yeah, but didn’t they get killed off already? The ones I have heard of were found in the city.”

Truthfully, he just couldn’t hold his tongue anymore. “Does seem like y’all have a mighty big problem of your hands, huh?” He flashed his signature smile their way. “And I think I know the exact way to help that would benefit us both.” Standing from his seat, he took the last swig of his drink as he walked towards the men.

The skeptic between them scoffed and crossed his arms. “Yeah? If this vamp shit is real than what do you think you can do about it?”

Jesse really did like it when people doubted him, because it gave him a good excuse to shove it in their face when he finished a job. He easily cocked his hip to the side, showing off his gun and the array of flashbangs and ammo he came with him. “Luckily for y’both, it is actually my job to deal with those little bloodsuckers. But… I don’t exactly do my job for free, all I’m going to need is a little fee.”

 

* * *

 

He was honestly surprised how easy it was for him to get the man who lost all his sheep to agree to his price. The poor guy had almost kissed his feet when he had taken the money and promised the job done in a week. He almost felt bad for the guy, but really the more of those things that roamed around, the bigger his pockets became.

This job already seemed like it was going to be easy, because as he was leaving, the bartender had stopped him to whisper in his ear about consulting with a mercenary that lived nearby-- someone by the name Hanzo Shimada. Jesse walked through the empty streets until he came onto a large building where he was told Hanzo would be. “‘S a nice building for being in such a shit little town,” he said with a low whistle of admiration.

He found, surprisingly, that the door was unlocked and he happily welcomed himself inside. The inside of the building seemed to for apartments which did shock him a little bit to know that _someone_ would want to live where the wind fucking turned. Luckily, his search wouldn’t take too long because not only was he given a name and a location, he was also given the apartment number for this Hanzo.

Really, this hunt was as good as dead.

Finding the room took climbing up five flights of stairs and the occasional string of curses as more stairs came into view. “How can anyone in their right mind live on the fifth floor with no elevator?” Jesse huffed to himself as he finally came to what he was told was his apartment. He knocked twice, rather loudly just to be safe, and waited.

The sound of the lock unlatching was heard and Jesse hurriedly perked up as he was met face-to-face with maybe the most beautiful man he has ever had the privilege of seeing. Letting out a whistle and flashing a toothy grin, he began to speak. “My, my, they didn’t tell me that the local mercenary was such a pretty boy.” Hanzo looked rightly unamused as he started to close the door.

At that, Jesse jumped into action, throwing his poor foot into harm’s way to stop the door from closing. “Wait, sugar! Maybe we got off on the wrong foot!”

“I did not say anything, stupid man,” he finally said something and sounded as rough as his features looked, but it surprisingly only made Jesse smile more.

Rolling his eyes, he carefully took his foot from the doorway. “Okay, I overstepped. Sorry,” Jesse said with his best puppy-dog eyes and a slight tip of his head.

“What is it you want?”

“I’m here to kill a vamp that’s been causin’ a ruckus around these parts, and the person who hired me sent me your way. Said something ‘bout you might knowin’ a thing or two about it.”

Hanzo stepped away from the door, finally letting Jesse see a sliver of the inside of the sparsely decorated apartment. “Fine. Come in.” He sounded less than enthused to be deigning his presence on Jesse, but he still couldn’t find it in him to even care for one second.

He happily walks inside the man’s home, closing the door behind him and turning to see Hanzo making a drink for himself and then another. Without prompting, he hands the glass to Jesse. “It’s whiskey. You _cowboys_ seem to like a little bite, hm?” It sounds almost playful and Jesse swears for just one second that he might be trying to flirt with him.

“Maybe not all cowboys, but this one certainly does,” he says as he downs half the drink in one go. The burn is good on his throat-- it’s not the shitty stuff he usually drinks which makes this all the better.

They both find a place to sit on the couch nearby with the glass of whiskey nearby so they can fill up their cups as they finish. “So you’re thinking of hunting the vampire who lives in this area?” He sounds like he’s chastising him, like he thinks (or knows) he won’t be able to handle it.

“What? Do you think I won’t be able to? I’ve taken down my fair share of vampires in my time, sweetheart. I ain’t a spring chicken when it comes to hunts.”

All he gets is a thoughtful hum in response. “So are you gonna help or not? Because as much as sittin’ and drinkin’ with a pretty face is nice, if you’re just messin’ with me then I can go elsewhere.” Already he’s beginning to stand, ready to head for the door before Hanzo can find a way to make a fool of him.

“Sit down, cowboy.” He knows he shouldn’t, but he finds himself powerless to disobey the command and even stranger, he doesn’t question it. Sitting back in his seat, he takes another swig of his drink. “I did not mean to insult you, but this vampire isn’t a creature who simply feeds on unsuspecting sheep. It has killed innocents and hunters alike.”

“I understand, but that’s why I’m here to see you. Ain’t there somethin’ you can do to help me? You seem to know a fair bit bout this vamp… Why not give up some of your secrets?” Jesse really was trying his best to make himself seem capable, but he knew better than anyone that it probably wasn’t doing the job like he wanted it to.

With a heavy sigh, the other man put down his drink as to pinch the bridge of his nose. “Alright, but I truly want no part in the hunt.”

He perked up at that, another dumb smile following. “That’s fine, sugar! Just would rather have some info before diving neck-first into this thing,” he said jokingly.

Pouring himself another drink, Jesse could swear that he saw a flash of amusement in his eyes. “First and foremost-- he can control others if they remain unaware of it.”

“Huh?”

“Let me finish. Perhaps ‘control’ is a bad term. ‘Suggest’, perhaps? He can suggest thoughts for someone to think along with emotions and actions. Whether or not the person takes to those suggestions is based on two things: the strength of the suggestion and how powerful said vampire is at the moment.”

Jesse’s eyes narrowed at the description. “Doesn’t sound too bad. If it’s a suggestion then that means you can shake it off, right?” At this rate, he really didn’t see why no one had been able to take out this monster if it was that easy.

“Actions would be easy to shake, however, what if he forces upon you a wave of calm or submission then actions would be more readily accepted. It seems easiest for him to distort emotions and then force the subject to perform whatever he desires.”

Another sip and suddenly he feels a lot less sure of himself. “So he likes to play with his food.” It was almost disgusting to think of this creature doing such things to not only hunters but to unsuspecting innocents who have nothing to fight back with. “This thing doesn’t sound like somethin’ that’ll be easy to kill in one go.”

The mercenary blinked as he listened to him and then smiled with his eyes. “Perhaps so. You may stay here for tonight, I will happily tell you the rest of what I know and you can drink the rest of this bottle.” A beat of silence. “Stay, Jesse McCree.”

Something in his mind tells him he should and a slight haze of what he can only assume is from the alcohol washes over him. A tiny voice squeaks in his mind:

_‘You never told him your name.’_

And yet, he can’t find it in him to care.

 

* * *

 

Somehow one drink had led to another, had led to another, and so on and so forth. And someone they had ended up in Hanzo's bedroom with a drunk cowboy in mercenary's lap. It didn’t take long before Jesse was grinding up against Hanzo, trying to entice him for a night of fun. “What are you thinking, cowboy? Do you truly think you can handle me?” Jesse smiles dumbly in response, simply happy he hadn’t been kicked out from the mercenary’s room yet.

“Darlin’, I know I can be everything you need and more.”

“Mmm…” Hanzo hummed absentmindedly. “Then better get to work.”

Jesse didn’t need to be told twice, throwing his hat off and dropping down to his knees. It doesn’t take him long to unzip the other man, setting his limp cock free. Taking it into his hands, he strokes it once or twice before he licks a playful stripe up his member. That draws a quiet groan from the other man and a low growl of ‘don’t play games’.

“Don’t worry, honey, I’m known to suck the souls from my partners,” he said with an innocent laugh as he took the man’s head into his mouth. Just from the look of it, Hanzo is definitely bigger than a lot of guys he’s taken in the past, which isn’t bad, but he has his work cut out for him in getting the whole thing into his mouth.

Lazily, he takes more and more until he’s less than an inch away from his nose touching the small crown of hair. At some point during the ordeal, he found himself with a hand down his pants and slowly jerking himself off to the show of Hanzo moaning his name and biting his lip to stop other sounds from coming out. He almost takes his mouth off of him so he can say to feel free to make sounds around him, he won’t judge, but Hanzo seemingly has other plans.

He feels hands on the back of his head and then a sudden press as he’s shoved down the rest of the way. He gags as his cock hits the back of his throat and he has to blink back some tears that started to form in the corners of his eyes. “What a little whore. You take my cock like it was meant for you,” Hanzo purred as he gently rocked his hips.

_‘Yeah, because you shoved your stupid dick down my throat-- Asshole.’_

“Do you want me to cum down your throat, hm? I bet a whore like you would beg for it.” Jesse’s mind is spinning as the hands on his head give way so he can move off of his dick. The hand he has on his own member is already leaking pre and is aching for a release.

Staring up at the other man, something feels as though it is twisting his thoughts from rebellion to submission. Hanzo’s eyes just look so deep and inviting… he wants to be good for him. “Please… please I want to swallow you. I want you to fuck my throat and let me take everything you give me.” Somewhere in the back of his mind, he thinks that this doesn’t really sound like him, but his mind is full of haze, he doesn’t do much to stop it.

Hanzo scoffs as he takes his own dick into his hand and pushes it against Jesse’s lips. “You beg so nicely. Now, suck.” He does what he’s told and takes him in full again. It isn’t long until Hanzo is fucking his mouth like he owns it and then it’s minutes later that he’s cumming with a strangled cry.

True to his word, Jesse takes everything he’s given  and then some. Even as the other man comes down from his high, the cowboy sucks lazily on his head to try to keep him hard for more. Hanzo is quick to remedy this by pushing him away and smirking as he presses his foot down on his crotch, forcing him to move his hand away from his cock.

He lets out a moan that sounds so high and needy, he can hardly tell it’s his. “A whore like you doesn’t deserve to cum from my cock,” he says as he presses his foot down onto his dick. The haze on his mind only gets thicker as he continues to moan and writhe. Jesse usually isn’t one for submission, but it feels as though his strongest emotions to resist are under lock and key.

“P-please… I’ve been so good,” he whined as he grinded himself against Hanzo’s foot, trying to get just enough friction to make himself tumble over the edge. He must have looked like a mess, because Hanzo simply looked at him with a hum of disgust before he finally let his foot off of him (much to the dismay of Jesse).

He received a warm smile soon after as Hanzo took a few steps backwards until his knees hit the bed and he sat down, patting his lap as soon as he made himself comfortable. “You have been very good, Jesse. I would like to reward you.” It felt as if his body moved on his own as he scrambled to climb on his lap, losing the rest of his clothes on the way there.

“Mmm… Already so eager for my touch.” The words sounded less for him and more to the situation in general. He then let out a loud whine and a hiss when he felt dry fingers press against his entrance. He knew he should have clenched up, pushed Hanzo away, demand he use lube or anything, but instead he relaxed even more into his touch. “Just relax…” It felt so easy to as one finger pushed into him.

The new feeling was uncomfortable, but not unwelcome. Jesse let out a quiet sigh and began to push himself back onto the digit, hoping to take more of him. Minutes passed and before he blinked, he suddenly realized that there were three fingers inside of him and that he was almost drooling in pleasure. His voice didn’t even sound his own when he begged for more than just fingers.

The feeling of emptiness followed and then he was flipped onto the bed, stomach hitting the hard mattress. Something about this entire encounter makes his hairs stand on end, but again, he doesn’t raise any alarms nor does he try to stop. All he does is moan absolutely whorishly when he feels Hanzo’s cock press against his hole and slowly push its way inside of him.

They don’t kiss when they fuck. As much as his hazy mind might want to, he knows better than to lay his lips on someone who is just meant to sate his urges for a little bit. Either way… kissing is too intimate, too real, something that Jesse has never wanted so he can keep space between him and his partner, to make it so that they’re not lovers. But there’s something carnal in the way Jesse marks Hanzo, in the bruises he leaves behind and the scratches Hanzo carves into the skin on his back. They possess each other; silently and maybe unknowingly.

If he were being honest, making love never sat well with Jesse, which made him glad their fuck was just that… fucking. When he hears it, his stomach clenches and flips, because the possibility of love with anyone makes his sick. He remembers when he was a teenager and he was in the process of being mentored… Him and the other boys would sit around a table and talk of their _maidenly conquests_ from the night before… they were lovemakers. In it to please a woman for a night, hoping she would remember him for days to come. But Jesse was a traverser of bed, a repeat serial one night stander, and he didn’t care and he still doesn’t.

He finds it easier to let Hanzo fuck him from behind, to have his face pushed into the pillow so he doesn’t have to see the way his face contorts each time he plunges into him. “You’re thinking too much, cowboy,” Hanzo pants against his ear, sending a chill through him. Anything he wanted to say in response dies on his tongue as the harsh thrusting continues.

The rest of his thoughts are cut off as he can feel Hanzo getting closer to finishing. As much as he just wants a quick orgasm with this man who is meant to be a rather dangerous mercenary, he knows better than to just sit quietly. He lets out a moan of the man’s name and starts pushing back onto his dick, trying to force them together at a rougher pace. He starts feeling strange as Hanzo begins to whisper sweet nothings in his ear-- it feels as though his head is being filled with cotton and the world is becoming more and more muddled.

A few more thrusts and Jesse is arching his back, crying and screaming as his orgasm rips through him like electricity and he feels it distantly that Hanzo is pumping his load inside of him, and perhaps the strangest part is that he can’t find it in him to care.

It feels as though he’s swimming and he knows alarm bells should be sounding his head, but they aren’t. He’s flipped onto his back and Hanzo smiles for the first time all night, flashing his beautiful smile complete with a pair of fangs. He doesn’t scream, he doesn’t fight back. He should be surprised to find out that the man he just let fuck him to pieces is the creature he has set out to kill, but his mind is so cloudy that he doesn’t even move. His body doesn’t respond as he knows it should; instead he smiles dizzily and moans a ‘feed from me’. In the back of his mind, he’s screaming that this isn’t him, that this is simply Hanzo using his abilities to control him like a toy.

“How can I deny you when you ask so beautifully~” Hanzo says with a purr, dipping down to his neck before opening his mouth and slowly letting his fangs puncture Jesse’s neck.

“F-fuck you,” Jesse was able to croak through the haze of control Hanzo had over him. He could feel his blood being pulled away from his body, could feel Hanzo smile against his neck, and before long he could feel his consciousness slowly slipping away. Darkness was creeping in and he could barely keep his mind afloat. Whatever powers Hanzo was packing, he was definitely powerful.

Pain started to ebb in as he fought to stay awake, fought to reach over to where he had set down Peacekeeper, but he continued to lay reletavely still. “Sleep, Jesse McCree,” Hanzo whispered huskily… and he found himself mindlessly obeying.

 

* * *

 

Shooting up with a scream, he quickly looks around to find himself in his hotel room… and with Hanzo nowhere to be found. His heart is beating so loud in his ears, he can hardly thinking, and he then throws himself from the bed and runs to the bathroom. Throwing open the door and turning on the lights, he lets out a strangled cry when he finds his neck free of puncture wounds and his back and chest with no scratches to speak of.

“Fucking hell… Did I just dream up last night?” He continued to inspect himself and found no bruises or anything that would point to him sleeping with a vampire the night before. Walking back to his bedside, he found his gun lying on the nightstand and his boots neatly tucked at the edge of the bed.

He paced the room until he was able to pick up Peacekeeper, finding it being used as a makeshift paperweight to hold down a note.

 

_‘Dear Mr. McCree,_

_Apologies that our night together ended before it truly began, but you seemed so dreadfully tired last night. I must say, you tasted absolutely delicious… However, I fear this must be the last we see one another. Leave this town and do not return or I can promise our next encounter will be far less pleasurable._

__\- Hanzo Shimada’_ _

 

He winced as more memories flooded back from the night before, hitting him like a brick wall. The feelings Hanzo had forced upon him: lust, desperation, calm, determination… None of them belonged to him and yet, he found himself still aching for something. Perhaps it was to wrap his hand around Hanzo’s beautiful throat as he aims Peacekeeper right between his eyes, but he honestly could not be sure as his stomach churned.

Truly no one has ever called Jesse McCree a smart man. Strong, yes. Capable also yes. However he could feel himself smiling dumbly as he took stock of all his bullets and flashbags. He knew he wasn’t going to heed his warning, because now this hunt was personal.

  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm on the fence whether to write more stuff for this so for the moment being... hello this is the end


End file.
